


the trench coat knight

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Being over 900 years old doesn't mean you can't still be a little childish...





	the trench coat knight

The valiant trench coat knight sits astride his inky black mare with shimmering mane, crossing his lands and looking down upon the blossoming fields and meadows. Clad in beige and pinstripes, he carries his sonic device holstered at the waist. Turning a corner to head into the adjoining forests, he's just about to ride off - as a mysterious fair-haired beauty crosses his path, seemingly appearing out of thin air....

___

Rose, having just entered the Tyler mansion's living room to find the Doctor perched atop her little brother's most prized possession (a Christmas present by the man momentarily riding it), cannot help but wonder what exactly her tousled part-time time-lord husband is up to _now._

"Doctor, isn't that _Tony'_ _s_ rocking horse? And why are you wearing a metal pot over your head? Are you... are you being a knight?"

"Rooooose, it's not a rocking horse, it's my noble steed _Henrietta_ _..._ And I'm on a quest to save the people from the mighty and mischievous dragon tyrannizing the planet. Come on, you can be my princess and save me from that fire-breathing lizard's lair!° He points at a stuffed crocodile lying idly on the mantelpiece.

A wide grin spreads across Rose's face, before she effortlessly slips into character, grabbing a leftover roll of wrapping paper to form a makeshift sword.

"Well, off we go then, Sir Doctor. _Let's go save the world!"_


End file.
